Now We're Halfway Gone
by Alyeid
Summary: The Diary of Diana Wormwood...


_This is going to be a bit of an odd fanfic -shifty eyes- because there's no book character mentioned. The reason for that is: I've seen my favorite characters mutilated beyond recognition in too many fics. I don't want to risk putting other fans through that torture.  
So here you have my friend and I's (vast) set of OC's. The story revolves around them and believe me, there's enough here to write a whole set about lol. I'm sure there will be references to Hogwarts and such (of course), but for the most part this fic is simply set in the world of HP. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy!_

*Disclaimer* I obviously don't own this world or any characters that belong in the Harry Potter books. I wish I did, but I don't. If you for some reason think that I do…then you, my friend, have serious issues…

All other charactesr are copyright to myself and to Orathty.

How do you go about explaining something that has always been such a constant in your life? It is always there no matter what has happened. Sometimes it seems the whole world is spinning around you at such a fast pace you can barely keep your head, yet that one thing remains perfectly untouched.  
You relay on something such as this; it helps you to remain sane.

So what do you do when it's gone? How do you come to face that something so major, so important, has vanished from your world? You find food doesn't taste right anymore and sleep is very unwilling to wrap you in its embrace. Books, music, art, magic, study " they hold no thrill, no lure anymore. You begin to find yourself wondering if anything will feel whole again. No, you begin wondering if _you_ will ever feel whole again.  
Dealing with such a strong shift in your life brings most to the edge of reality. I'm not like that. Yes, I'm wavering slightly towards going mad, but I plan to dig in my heels and face off against this. Every fiber of my being is pulled taught, readying for the fight that I know is unavoidable.

Because he will come back and on that day I will have a constant again.

I'm sure you think I'm already stark raving mad, don't you? Maybe I am, who knows? All I know is that if his Father honestly thinks that sending him away will keep us apart, he is sadly mistaken.  
I don't remember what started the argument between our Fathers. I was only ten when they had their disagreement. I do remember, though, it tore a rift into our family and his. Our Mothers were close friends and had been since Wizarding school. When my Mother married against her own Father's will, he cut her out of the family all-together. You might think she did something along the lines of marry a muggle, but that's not the case. My Father's blood was considered 'pure', oddly enough, but he was…well I don't know. Even now that I am nearly seven-teen I've not been told. Apparently they think I can't even handle that particular information. My elder brother knows, but refuses to say. I can only guess that whatever it is had something to do with his and Aldric's fight.  
A week after Aldric had stormed from our house, dragging Zlata and Evengi with him, Zlata returned. She tried to explain things, play peacekeeper between my Father and Aldric, but it was of no use. He said she was welcome there, but not Aldric and if Evengi was ever to follow in his Father's footsteps…then he was to never set foot near our home again.

I suppose you can already guess that Evengi did follow his Father. Whatever path they took, it would lead him farther away from me. Oh, we would meet in secret, but never for more than a few moments. We couldn't risk being caught.  
Treating each other as complete strangers in school and acting as though the other didn't even exist should we meet somewhere in our parents presence. Yet even this was not enough to keep fate amused for very long.

The last thing I remember of Evengi was his hand tangled in the curls of my hair, his breath on my neck. I can hear his voice whisper my name in a voice so faint it sounded like nothing more than a tiny breeze.  
Then he was there, Aldric, ripping us apart and yelling. Before I knew it, there was my Father and my Mother. The peace of that place shattered like glass as one spell flew and then another.

Thinking about it makes my head hurt so much that I want to curl up under the blankets of my bed and not wake for a year. However, thinking about it is something I must do. I must get everything down in written format so that I never forget a detail. For that littlest detail may prove to be the key that could unlock all of these mysteries.  
So I must try now to reach as far back in my memory as I can. The first glimpses of that family that I can recall. Those first memories of Evengi, of Zlata and Adlric are so hazy and diluted that it makes me wonder if this behemoth of a task is even possible.  
But I must try… 


End file.
